Traditional security strategies for mobile communication terminals are mainly focused on the field of single host, that is to say, they are security strategies for single-user-single-host mobile communication terminals, i.e., a user performs security management on terminal equipments held by himself/herself. The above security strategies mainly include local security management such as validity check of a user terminal equipment, for example, a user sets a power-on password for a terminal so that an invalid user cannot start the terminal; management of function accessibility, for example, restriction on browsing information stored in a terminal equipment; and encryption of private information, for example, encryption of files. These security strategies do not involve aspects such as wireless transmission of user information, user identification, and authentication of services provided to uses by a service provider.
At present as the development of communication techniques, various wireless applications increase rapidly, but important information of terminal users would be in danger during wireless transmission since information security is not perfect in the field of mobile communications, which indicates many disadvantages of security strategies of mobile equipment. Furthermore, with the popularity of smart terminals and the coverage of 3G networks, there are more and more applications which provide users with services via 3G networks, thus worsening the current information security status.
As to all existing 3G-network-based services, wireless transmission of personal private information of terminal users has to be used to determine whether the services can be implemented, that is, a service provider authenticates terminals through personal private information of corresponding users. However, hackers or malicious saboteurs may easily intercept and acquire personal private information of users in wireless environment, thus resulting in huge damage to both users and service providers.